


Accidents Happen

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara needs a better filter, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara accidentally proposes to Lena.





	

Lena has no idea how her nights have gone from staying late at the office and going home to a cold and empty apartment to this, but she’s certainly not complaining. Now, Lena can’t wait to leave the office because she knows what, or rather who, is waiting for her at home.

Kara.

Lena’s heart fills with just the thought of her. Whether she’s sitting at work alone in her office, or cuddled up on the couch with her favourite superhero, like she is now, the thought of Kara makes her feel warm inside.

And the word home, she likes that too. Even if they don’t officially live together, just sitting here in Kara’s apartment, her girlfriend’s head against her shoulders as Lena’s arm is snaked around her waist, this feels like home.

Lena almost wishes her family could see her now, all her ‘friends’ from school could see her now, see that despite her last name, she has found love and has found a home with the beautiful woman who’s currently in her arms.

Kara shifts again, has been doing so all night and Lena looks down at her as she’s nestled into her side, “hey, you ok?”

Kara shrugs off the question, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been fidgeting all night.”

“I’m fine,” Kara reiterates, smiling as she lifts her head and presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Anything I can help you with?”

Kara shakes her head as she settles back into Lena’s side and she says no more as her focus goes back to the movie they’d been watching.

It takes another ten minutes and for Kara to shift four more times before Lena’s asking her again, “honestly, babe, something’s bothering you, what’s wrong?”

Kara huffs out a breath and shifts from Lena’s side so she can face her and Lena misses the contact immediately, “nothing’s wrong, not really.”

Kara looks away from Lena and her hand moves up to adjust the glasses that she’s not wearing and Lena can tell she’s lying. Lena reaches out and takes one of Kara’s hands between her own, “do you want to talk about it?”

A small smile appears on Kara’s face and Lena knows she’s done the right thing. She knows that sometimes Kara needs time to sort through what’s on her mind and pushing her to talk won’t help. But letting Kara know that she can talk to Lena when she’s ready helps.

Kara nods and Lena relaxes a little. She hates seeing her girlfriend like this, can tell something’s playing on her mind.

Lena waits patiently while she can see Kara trying to work out what she wants to say and it takes Kara a few minutes but then she is speaking, “I saved a guy today, stepped in front of a bullet to protect him. He was just a pedestrian, wrong place, wrong time. But I saw him with his wife afterwards, they were just holding each other, they knew how close he’d come to dying. She thanked me too, thanked me for saving him, said she didn’t know what she would’ve done if she’d lost him. And it got me thinking, about life, and how it can be taken in an instant.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand, “life is short and can be taken from us at any time but that’s why we should make the most of what we have now, right?” Lena hadn’t realised how true that was until she had something to lose. And now she has Kara and she worries about her every day.

Kara smiles, “yeah, sorry, it just got me thinking about how something could happen with me as Supergirl or with you because of your brother and I just don’t want to lose you.” She’s looking away again as she finishes talking so Lena tilts her head back up so they’re looking at each other again.

“You won’t, not if I have anything to say about it.” Lena pulls Kara closer to her and presses their lips together. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

“I love you,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips.

Lena’s still not used to the words being directed at her as she smiles, “I love you too.”

They’re both smiling as Kara pulls away and she brushes some of the hair that has come loose from Lena’s hair style behind her ears. “Marry me?”

The words are soft but Lena hears them anyway as her eyes go wide, “what?”

Kara’s eyes are wide too, ”ummm… did I say that out loud?”

They’re both silent for a moment as they just stare at each other but Lena breaks the silence as she bursts out laughing, “did you just accidentally propose to me?”

Kara bites her lip, looks shocked by Lena’s reaction but she nods, “I think so?”

Lena laughs again and Kara can’t help the smile that spreads across her face too.

It takes a moment for Lena to sober and fully realise what Kara’s just said, and what it could mean. Lena’s voice is quiet when she finally speaks, like she’s afraid to hear the answer, “did you mean it?”

Kara looks at Lena and Lena knows she can see all the insecurities that Lena’s brought into their relationship. The way Lena had been brought up, she’d never thought she deserved to be loved, never thought it was possible to be loved the way that Kara loves her. It took a while, but Lena now knows that Kara loves her the way she loves her in return.

It takes a moment but Kara nods, “yes, I just didn’t mean to ask you like that. I didn’t mean to ask you at all yet. I was just thinking about the future and it slipped out.”

“But you were planning on asking me eventually?”

Kara laughs, “I was planning on at least asking you to move in with me before we got to the proposal stage.”

Lena smiles, “so what do we do now? Because now that I know you want to marry me, I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about it.”

The smile drops from Kara’s face as she looks away again, “sorry, I’ve made things awkward. Can we just forget it for now? I don’t want to push you, we can talk about it again when you’re ready?”

“Yes.”

Kara deflates at Lena’s word, and Lena can tell she’s relieved that she hasn’t done any lasting damage to their relationship. But that’s not what Lena wants, not what she was referring too.

“Yes,” Lena says again.

Kara looks at her in confusion, “yes what?”

Lena’s heart is beating rapidly in her chest and it takes her a moment to work up the courage to speak, “yes, I’ll marry you.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, “Lena…”

“Do you want to marry me?” Kara wouldn’t have said the words if she didn’t mean them right? But she has to be sure.

Kara nods, “yes, but-“

Lena cuts her off, “then what’s stopping us? You were just saying how life could be taken from us at any moment. I love you, you love me, we both want it, so why not?”

“You’re serious? You actually want to marry me?”

Lena nods, she’s never been this serious about anything in her life. “I’ve known since we met that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I was just waiting for you to catch up.”

“Really?”

Lena nods, “really. I just didn’t think I’d get lucky enough that you’d want the same in return.”

Kara smiles as she moves her hand to cup Lena’s cheek, “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

“My girlfriend just accidentally proposed, not many people can say that.”

Kara buries her head in Lena’s shoulder, “please don’t tell our friends I did that, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist and pulls her into her side, “I’m just more excited about telling them we’re engaged.”

Kara looks up suddenly from where her head was resting on Lena’s shoulder again and Lena would be worried if not for the grin on Kara’s face.

“What?” Lena can’t help but ask as Kara just stares at her.

“We’re getting married,” Kara grins.

Lena laughs as she nods at her now fiancée, “we are.”

“We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.” It’s not a question but a statement and Lena is grinning now too.

“We are,” Lena agrees again, “and tomorrow we’re going to go ring shopping so I can show everyone that you’ve agreed to spend the rest of forever with me.”

Kara smiles, “and tomorrow you’ll move in with me?”

“You’re asking me to move in with you too?” Lena teases.

“I am,” Kara confirms, “but this question is entirely on purpose.”

Lena nods and smiles, “tomorrow I’ll move in with you then.”

Kara grins as she leans forward and kisses Lena, the kiss quickly growing heated as Lena pulls her closer. “And what about right now?” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips.

“And now,” Lena smiles, as her hand trails down Kara’s arm before she threads their fingers together, “we’re going to go celebrate.”

Kara laughs as Lena pulls her up from the couch and drags them into the bedroom before she kicks the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but thoughts?


End file.
